Final Fantasy 8 meets Unlimited
by Tiomoid
Summary: FF8 gang meet some of the guys from Final Fantasy Unlimited and things get chaotic. (FFU is the anime in Japan) Please R+R!!


Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7, 8 or Unlimited  
  
Squall was bored out of his mind, nothing interesting ever happened to him. He decided to go to the training area, as he did almost all of the time. As he walked through the main hall Xu came running up.  
  
"Squall! There are two strange people at the front gate asking to see you. Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Irvine are already there."  
  
"Whatever." Squall muttered as he made his way to the gate.  
  
He saw two strange men standing there in front of his friends. One of them was dressed in white robes and had a sword at his side. A black mask covered his face up to the top of his nose and black horns/spikes pierced through his mop of white hair. The other had long, dark red hair covering most of his face. A black cloak concealed any weapons he might have on him.  
  
"Who are you?" Squall asked.  
  
The one in white looked up, "Makenshi."  
  
"Kuroki Kaze." The other added.  
  
"That's great, what do you want." Squall said evidently still bored.  
  
"To fight you." Makenshi said.  
  
Suddenly Squall seemed much more interested.  
  
A/N Don't ask me why Kaze and Makenshi have teamed up. They just have okay.  
  
The sword detached itself from Makenshi's side and spun up over his head where it stopped vertical. Irvine whipped out his gun and fired three shots. The sword automatically moved to deflect them on its own.  
  
"Argh. You ass hole!" Irvine yelled. Orange spikes came out of the ground as he loaded pulse ammo into his gun and fired like crazy. Each shot deflected away doing serious damage to the garden. Selphie leapt forward as green orbs circled her. The six of them stepped back as Ifrit appeared in a rage of flames.  
  
Kaze stepped forward and a gust of wind blew is cloak to the side revealing a gold tube on his arm. A small light flickered on the tube.  
  
"It moved." He said He held it up.  
  
"Soil! My strength!"  
  
A spike emerged and from that four large blades came and started spinning. He held the tube out to the side and six beams of light surrounded it. The tube shattered into hundreds of tiny parts spinning around his arm. The parts started to form together on his hand into a huge three-barrelled gun. In one transparent cylinder attached to the gun was the mans heart attached to his wrist via tubes.  
  
"Demon Gun, Dissolve!"  
  
The gun gleamed for a second and the rushing air currents stopped. Ifrit looked at it questioningly.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Rinoa asked Squall  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
Kaze pointed a finger at Ifrit.  
  
"I've chosen the soil for the likes of you!"  
  
He pulled out a bullet filled with a red substance.  
  
"The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red!"  
  
He flicked the bullet up and it landed perfectly in one of the open chambers, which then shut.  
  
He pulled out another red bullet, this one slightly paler.  
  
"The gale of red lotus flowers. Dark Crimson!"  
  
The bullet landed in another chamber, which automatically closed as well. He threw a bullet up in front of him, this one a red/pink colour.  
  
"Finally, the strength of steel, Burnt Sienna!"  
  
The bullet landed in the last chamber. The heart beat faster and the barrels glowed. "Burn it all. Summoned Creature, Ifrit!" He fired the gun. Three long beams came from the gun, respective to the colours of the bullets. They spiralled forwards then merged and in a firey explosion a second Ifrit appeared. This one was a lot more metallic, almost robotic in its appearance.  
  
"You know," Zell said, "We probably should have attacked him in those 1 and a half minutes he spent firing the demon gun."  
  
"You know I never thought of that." Squall said.  
  
The Ifrit's engaged in heated combat (excuse the pun) until they both destroyed each other with a hell fire attack.  
  
"That's it!" Squall said as he drew Lionheart. "I'm gonna finish this right now." Kaze stepped back to let Makenshi have his turn. He raised a hand and picked his sword out of the air above him. The mask separated revealing his face.  
  
He held the sword out and it suddenly doubled in size. Makenshi waited as Squall charged at him. The two swordsmen seemed equally matched, until Makenshi leapt over Squall's head. Squall turned around expecting him to land down from the jump behind him. Instead there was nothing. Squall saw Rinoa furiously pointing upwards. He looked up to see Makenshi floating in the air. Too high for it too be a float magic. This pissed Squall off really bad so he summoned leviathan.  
  
Makenshi looked at the water lizard before removing a small vial of a white gas from his waist. His sword span up above him again, and returned to its original size.  
  
"Led by the mysterious song of mist, you should sleep." He said softly as he threw it up in the air. The vial split in two across the sword and the white air began to glow, "Etude of White Silver!"  
  
The 'mist' became incredibly bright and a white Leviathan look-a-like shot out of it. It burst through leviathan causing it to scream in pain, and then the ground erupted around it in a huge explosion. Squall and his friends lay crippled on the ground and the Garden lay in ruin.  
  
"Pitiful." Makenshi said as he flew off. Kaze looked at the SeeD's once more before turning to leave.  
  
"Stop." A voice yelled. Vincent walked over the rubble to Kaze. "Why did you destroy these people.brother." He asked. Kaze stared at him.  
  
"Who's this now?" Selphie asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"That's Vincent. From FF7 remember." Squall told her.  
  
Kaze pointed a regular gun at Vincent and shot. Vincent drew his Death penalty and shot every bullet out of the air. Kaze now raised his Demon Gun. "Don't make me hurt you Vince."  
  
Vincent raised his left hand surrounded by a gold claw. "Soil, my strength!" he yelled as the same process occurred. He held up a slightly different looking Demon Gun at his brother. "Demon Gun, Dissolve."  
  
"You're not the only one with a Demon Gun, Kaze. And this is the new model. Just watch."  
  
"I've chosen the soil for the likes of you!" they shouted simultaneously. Vincent pulled out a set of three bullets and put it straight in. Kaze stood dumbfounded at the speed of the new gun.  
  
"Annihilate! Summon creature, Bahamut ZERO!"  
  
Vincent fired the gun straight upwards and they spiralled up into outer space. Kaze stood in awe of the awesome power his brother wielded.  
  
Bahamut ZERO powered up and shot at the Earth.  
  
"Pity you'll never have a gun as good as this." Vincent smirked as Terra Flare obliterated the Earth, including all its neighbouring dimensions.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE - IN THE LIFESTRAM / FARPLANE / WHATEVER Cloud: Now look what you've done you prick!  
  
Makenshi: Yeah what was that for? You didn't have to end all existence.  
  
Vincent: Yeah but.  
  
Cloud: Who am I?  
  
Barret: Shut up foo'  
  
Rinoa: Meany!  
  
Squall: Whatever  
  
Zell: Get me some hot dogs.  
  
Tifa: (bouncy bouncy) 


End file.
